The laboratory has developed into a center for quantitative vectorcardiographic analysis for testing new lead systems, for studying newer methods of statistical analysis and to eventually develop a special purpose computing machine with the capcity to directly readout those measurements we have determined to be most useful. Eventual replacement of standard electrocardiography with the above is the goal.